thewarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Turnbull AC's
The Turnbull ACs are a fictional New York City gang in 1979. They're a bunch of anti heroes tough, crass anarchists looking to rock or rumble any chance they get. One of the heaviest sets in the city, these skinheaded thugs are a serious outfit to contend with. Description The Turnbull Angry Cocks (or Turnbull ACs) are a mixed-race, skin-headed gang who stress athletic fitness and are known to travel en masse in an old green school bus. They are a large, violent gang, often armed with chains and two-by-fours. Their territory spans the central Bronx, and although their name would suggest it is based in the small working-class neighborhood of Castle Hill, their influence can be found as far north as Gun Hill Road in the neighborhood of Bainbridge (also known as Norwood). They are one of the most powerful and dangerous gangs in New York. Their strength lies not only in their penchant for violence, but also in their sheer disregard for human life. Their reputation is such that they are known even to the Warriors, a small-time gang from the other end of the city whose knowledge of other well-known gangs is repeatedly shown to be critically lacking. In the film, they wisely choose flight over fight, and even in the game they will generally only engage the Turnbulls when absolutely necessary. Members *Axel (Soldier) *Birdie (Former Lieutenant; Deceased) *Hammer (Soldier) *Nails (Soldier) *Sid (Warchief) *Skid (Soldier) *Smash (Soldier) *Thrash (Warlord) In the Film In the film, the Turnbull AC's appear at the huge meeting up at the Van Cortlandt Park. Once Cyrus is shot they went out looking for the Warriors, after hearing about the hit on the radio. They drove in their bus back and forward and spotted them dashing towards the subway and chased them, but couldn't make it because the train. They then sent word to the Riffs that they blew it. In the Game In the game, they appear in Boys In Blue where they start charging the police. A Turnbull AC then gets hit by the train and all Turnbull AC's run everywhere. The Turnbull AC's are spotted in a cutscene talking to Birdie who's in a wheelchair and laughing. Once Snow and Fox are healed they say that Birdie was the one that took them out from behind. The Turnbull AC's are now found in the Red Devil partying hard, once the Warriors break in Cochise demands where Birdie is, but the Bulls refuse to say anything so they begin to fight. Once the Bulls are taken down the bartender tells them Birdie's location. Birdie is now caught talking to builders until it's interrupted by the Warriors. Birdie spots them and begins shooting. Birdie fails to kill them and falls backwards into the train tracks, dead. They appear at the big meeting, in Desperate Dudes. Once Cyrus is shot they went out looking for the Warriors, after hearing about the hit on the radio. They drove in their bus back and forward and spotted them dashing towards the subway and chased them, but couldn't make it because the train. They then sent word to the Riffs that they blew it. Appearances *''The Warriors (Film)'' *''The Warriors (Game) - Boys In Blue'' *''The Warriors (Game) - Desperate Dudes'' *''The Warriors: Street Brawl'' Trivia *They are the only gang aside from the Rogues that possess some sort of vehicular transportation. *When the actors playing the Turnbull AC's visited a hamburger joint during filming, people fled in fear of being attacked. *They are one of the toughest gangs in the game, especially on higher difficulties, as they are hard to knock down, and their attacks deal a high amount of damage within a few combos. *In the game, the Turnbull AC's have a punk rock band called the Angry Cocks. They can be found playing at the Red Devil. Gallery turnbull_acs.png|Intro logo-turnbullacs2.gif|Movie Logo Turnbull ACs.jpg|Game Logo Category:Main Gangs Category:Gangs